Shi no Tenshi
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: 100 Eternos años son los que han pasado desde que tras morir, mi alma se quedara vagando por la que fue mi casa, esperando algo… ¿o a alguien?...no lo sé… Mi memoria es una nebulosa de confusos recuerdos, de los cuales no puedo sacar algo en concreto o coherente, lo único que tiene sentido para mi es mi nombre y apellido… Mavis Vermillion.


_**Holi~ aquí os dejo un pequeño one-short que cree en secundaria y que he modificado entero para publicarlo, espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

 **Shi no tenshi**

100 Eternos años son los que han pasado desde que tras morir, mi alma se quedara vagando por la que fue mi casa, esperando algo… ¿o a alguien?...no lo sé…

Mi memoria es una nebulosa de confusos recuerdos, de los cuales no puedo sacar algo en concreto o coherente, lo único que tiene sentido para mi es mi nombre y apellido…

Mavis Vermillion.

Con el paso del tiempo y tras acostumbrarme un poco más a la situación descubrí que no todo eran desventajas, con el tiempo aprendí que con mi cautiverio también gane ciertos dones y presiento…que mi cuerpo no está muy lejos…¿ lógico? No…pero tampoco lo es mí existencia aquí.

Desde que estoy muerta cada vez que me ven o notan, los nuevos dueños de la casa, se van despavoridos, sin recoger nada personalmente e intentando no dar detalles de lo sucedido, aún resuenan en mis oídos los tenebrosos gritos de terror. Por ese motivo la casa siempre está abandonada, aunque algo peculiar sucedió hoy.

Tras irse el sexto comprador ya casi nadie venía a ver o comprar está casa…hasta hoy. El día en el que un joven de aparentes 16 años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos de igual color y vestido de extraña forma para el siglo en el que estaban, se mudó a esa casa. Anhelando el contacto con otro ser, me mantuve escondida hasta que termino de colocar todas sus pertenencias y de acomodarse. Por la cabeza se e paso el salir a su encuentro para darme conocer de una sola vez, pero por raro que sonara su presencia, esencia y energía le parecían familiares, algo en su alama se lo indicaba.

¿Cómo deshacerse entonces del objeto de su interés que la alejo de sus tediosos años en soledad?, podría esperar para divertirse un poco y ver como avanzaba todo, aunque acabaría como siempre…el humano huira despavorido y no volverá, ni siquiera mirara atrás cuando se vaya de esa solitaria y silenciosa casa.

Ese pensamiento en cierta forma e produjo un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia…¿ de dónde provenía? No lo sabía realmente, incluso dudara que fuera suyo, con el paso del tiempo….varias almas se ligaron a la suya, compartiendo sus recuerdos y sentimientos con ella, yéndose cuando más las necesitaba, pero entendía que ese no era el lugar de ellas…sol el suyo, algo la impedía marcharse y cada vez era más fuerte el sentimiento de desconexión con su alrededor, puede que pronto atacara a todo ser vivo que entrara en la casa.

Las almas cuando pasan mucho tiempo en este mundo se van cargando con la negatividad de la tierra cargándola como si fueran sus propios pecados, llenándola poco a poco de desesperación y odio por el destino que le toco vivir.

Tras una semana de jugarle terribles bromas al nuevo inquilino, y bastante graciosas a su parecer, un día tras la visita de una chica de cabellos escarlata se decidió a aparecer delante suya movida por un sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora por ella, situación que achaco a algún alma recesiva que aún seguía ligada a ella y que no había avanzado pero que lo haría pronto.

Al principio el joven de nombre Zeref se sorprendió por su repentina aparición, ya que darse la vuelta y encontrarse con una joven de ojos de tonalidades de joyas, cabellos dorados, piel de porcelana y figura delicada que frotaba sobre el suelo, no era muy común.

Mas el chico no reacciono como yo creía que lo haría, si no que únicamente hizo un amago de sonrisa que se ocupó de esconder mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros que parecían ver su alma….aunque teniendo en cuenta que era un fantasma es una de las pocas cosas que puede ver de mí.

Dando unos vacilantes paso ando alrededor mía mirándome de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o escrúpulo, mirada que me hizo sentir incomoda. Su profunda voz me hizo sobresaltar por su cercanía, volvía ha estar delante mía pero demasiado cerca para mi gusto…demasiado cerca de mis traslucidos labios.

A pasado mucho tiempo Mavis….100 años en concreto…-sonríe levemente con un atisbo de felicidad en su mirada.

¿ Quién eres?-su suave y melodiosa voz se perdió en las paredes de la casa, hacía tiempo que no la utilizaba en voz alta

El sonrió e hizo algo que debía ser imposible para alguien como el…alguien vivo….me toco, me cogió de la mano y me acerco a el abrazándome suavemente.

Llevo buscándote 100 años…pero parece que has perdido la memoria y olvidaste también por qué estas así…no estas muerta Mavis…dormida eternamente si-me miró fijamente a los ojos-eres aquello oculto en las sombras que nunca debe a darse a conocer ya que su existencia peligraría…eres mi hada…-sonríe levemente en un gesto que le llego a los ojos- una de las hadas del origen de todo, al igual que yo al contrario de ti soy aquel que trae la muerte…

Esas palabras hicieron clic en mi mente, como un devastador Tsunami todo llego a mi mente, todos los recuerdos juntos…como nos enamoramos, como al creer en su supuesta traición y temerosa de que utilizara su poder contra los que protegía llego hasta esa antigua arboleda ahora transformada en casa y se selló en lo más profundo de las entrañas de la tierra, no estaba ligada a la casa si no al lugar donde su cuerpo inmortal permanecía intacto a la espera de su despertar.

Temerosa dio unos pasos atrás , pero también recordó imágenes borrosas, al parecer el aparecer como alma le llevo unos cuantos años pero esos años en inactividad pudo ver y oír todo lo que sucedía…la traición no venía de manos de Zeref el único ser que de verdad la quiso si no de los que creía amar y a los que protegía a muerte…de los humanos, un intenso dolor se alojó en su corazón debió confiar en su ángel de la muerte….cuando le aviso…cuando le intento impedir la locura de la que ahora me arrepiento, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control y el no tardo en acercarse para limpiarlas.

Tranquila Mavis, ya todo paso…volveremos a estar juntos…-con una última sonrisa bajo hasta el sótano donde tras decir una palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, la sala se ilumino y en el centro de esta un hermoso lecho de cristal, cárcel de su cuerpo aparecía-Llevas durmiendo mucho tiempo…seré egoísta por esta vez…quiero pasar mi eternidad contigo, ahora te despertare, prepárate para volver a tu cuerpo- utilizando su magia para despertarme todo se volvió de color negro, al parecer perdí la conciencia.

Al despertar después de lo que a mí me parecieron minutos note un gran cambio en mí y apenas sin poder creérmelo mire mis manos, ahora sólidas y por las que no podía ver a través, mi mirada se alzó y se encontró con los ojos de obsidiana de Zeref, que al mismo tiempo que me calentaban, me hacían sentirme como en casa.

A partir de ese momento una nueva etapa de sus vidas comenzó, el reto de retomar el tiempo perdido seguía en pie y no es algo de lo que escaparan…pero esta vez…lo harían juntos, los dos.

Si un hada y un ángel de la muerte se pueden enamorar… ¿Por qué ponerle trabas?

* * *

 ** _Si veis algo en lo que deba mejorar os agradecería que me lo comentarais para ir mejorando poco a poco, gracias. ^^_**

 ** _ATTE: Miu-chan Dragneel._**


End file.
